


Through the Flames

by Marakoron



Series: Five Years of Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marakoron/pseuds/Marakoron
Summary: As a young child, Logan witnessed the murder of one of the Children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Several years later, driven by his subconscious need to find out what happened, he takes a job with the Police force, but events begin to unfold and bring him back to that haunting past. After the fire at the New Freddy Fazbear's, Logan is sent into Fazbear's fright, where he comes face to face with the killer from his childhood.(The timeline isn't exactly the way the games/books are)





	Through the Flames

 

 

April 29th, 1987

It was his 10th birthday and Logan was more than exited for it. His step-brother Kyle was already running around excitedly, after all it was his birthday too. Despite being Step-siblings they were almost twins, born on the same day and with the same eye colour. Despite having different dad’s they always saw each other as twins.

“Logan, come on and get ready! Mom’s taking us to Freddy’s!” Kyle called from downstairs. Logan’s excitement sky-rocketed and he quickly found some jeans a shirt to throw on. On his way down the corridor he snagged his favourite Blue hoodie off the radiator. Kyle was waiting at the front door, shoes already on and putting on his bodywarmer. Logan quickly put on his trainers and hoodie just as their mother came out of the living room, checking in her bag for everything.

Logan’s face fell when he saw how tired their mom looked. Since her breakup with Logan’s father she had to work two jobs just to feed the two of them and since they were going to Freddy’s, he guessed she had to work twice as much to get the money.

“Alright boys, are you ready?” She asked. The two of them cheered and followed their mother out of the house.

When they got within sight of the restaurant Kyle ran off ahead.

“Kyle!” their mother shouted, but he was already away. Logan looked up at his mom who had an expression of frustration. “Go catch up to your brother, I’ll be right behind you.” she said.

Logan nodded and ran after his brother. Kyle was sat on the fence of the car park outside of Freddy’s, waving his legs.

“You took your time!” he grinned.

“You ran off!” Logan protested, playfully punching his brother in the arm. The two of them had a mock fight until their mom turned up, and then the three of them headed towards the entrance. Logan looked up at the building’s sign; it looked like it needed a new coat of paint over Foxy but he shrugged it off. Inside it was brightly lit up with neon lights, and the boys could hear faint music in the background. It wasn’t the kind of music they were expecting; they must have been early.

The boys looked around the office they were in while their mom sorted something out with the receptionist; Logan caught site of an Arcade Machine and knew excactly what he’d be doing.

“Look!” Kyle cheered suddenly. Logan followed his gaze. “There’s Freddy!” On the stage stood two of the three animals, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, though Logan swore she looked more like a duck. Freddy wasn’t on stage, and instead was talking to a man in what he could only assume was a security guard’s outfit.

“Come on you two,” their mom suddenly spoke, and the boys followed her into the main part of the building. The dining area was fully decorated with table covers and party hats.

“Where is everyone?” Kyle asked. At that point he noticed a handful of other children about seven or eight run into the room. “I don’t know them,” he protested.

“I think that’s the owner’s daughter,” Logan pointed out when he saw one of the girls run past.

“Your other friends will be here soon,” Mom said.

Despite the music in the background the building was quiet for the longest time. That was until more kids came in, cheering.

“Freddy’s on stage!” Kyle grinned and pointed to the stage. Logan grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. As more and more kids came in, the animals began to move stiffly for a while until the boring music stopped and Freddy began to sing. Logan was just getting ready to get up and play with Kyle, a friend of their mom’s came and sat with them with her two children.

“Hey Joanne, how you doing?” she asked. Their mom smiled.

“I’m doing okay Susan, how about you?”

Logan zoned out of the conversation relatively quickly and he and Kyle got up.

“Let’s go to the arcade!” Kyle suggested.

“Can we come?” the girl asked. The boys exchanged glances then looked back at the two.

“Sure,” Logan said before Kyle could interject. “My name’s Logan,” he introduced.

“I’m Michael!” the younger boy grinned.

“I’m Michelle,” the girl replied. “Can we go play Mam?” Michelle asked her mother. Logan raised an eyebrow. Who called their mom “Mam?”.

“Go ahead, just don’t cause any trouble,” Susan replied. “And keep an eye on your Michael!”

“will do!” Together the four of them ran to the arcade games and began playing together. After a while they decided to play hide and seek, and by this time a few other children joined in, including the first group of children that came in. Logan was the first to count. He covered his eyes and faced the wall, counting to one hundred so they had time to hide.

One he reached the number, he turned around yelling “Ready or not, here I come!”. He looked around the dining area and found John first. The two of them split up to find the others. Logan headed closer to the stage, where he was distracted by the singing animatronics. For a moment Bonnie seemed to be staring at him, and it sent chills down the boys spine.

“Hey kid,” Someone spoke. Logan turned to look up at the man. “Your too close to the stage there buddy, don’t want you to get hurt,” He said.

“Sorry!” Logan apologised light heartedly and scampered away from the stage, glancing back at the animals. He stopped when he caught site of the tall man seemingly staring at him. He stared back, as a kid would, when he noticed something odd about the man.

Suddenly Michelle screamed. Logan quickly turned in her direction in surprise. Kyle quickly ran up to him.

“Did you hear that?” Kyle asked. Logan nodded and the two off them took of towards the sound. They found Michelle crying in the corridor on the floor, her brother looking terrified beside her.

“What happened?” Logan asked.

“A gold Freddy stole Michael!” the young boy cried out. Logan and Kyle exchanged glances. Living the way they did meant the brothers had to grow up quickly, and this was the one day they could be children but it looked like that time was over.

“Let’s go find your parents,” Kyle suggested first. Michelle nodded and stood up. Kyle took Michael’s hand and lead him down the corridor while Logan gently urged Michelle forward.

“What happened?” Carlton, one of the other boys, asked.

“I think someone took Michael,” Kyle explained. Cartlon looked terrified and immediately ran off. Kyle and Logan took their friends to their mom and dad, who immediately began comforting them. Kyle ran over to his mom and told her everything.

A few months later they returned to the Pizzeria for another friends Birthday. Despite Michael’s disappearance the place was still running except with many more security guards. One again the boys, forgetting the experience, played with their friends and once again played a game of hide and seek. It was Logan’s turn to hide and he decided to hide in one of the corridors. While finding a hiding place, he saw a man in a golden Bonnie costume talking to a child. He pressed himself against the wall to stay hidden and watched what was going on. It seemed normal at first, until the child was suddenly grabbed by the head and had his mouth covered. Frantic, Logan looked around for security cameras but there wasn’t one in sight.

Frozen with fear, he watched as the rabbit took the child into a room and slammed the door behind him. Logan sneaked up to the room and peered through the window. What he saw made his heart pound. The man shoved the child into the torso of one of the animatronics, blood pouring out of the holes as the child struggled to get free. The man turned around and his dark eyes caught sight of Logan. Immediately he ducked down and began to pant. The door handle shook and Logan just stared at it in horror. It stopped moving. A scream could be heard behind the door and that was Logan’s cue. He took off down the corridor, tripping on the floor a couple of times, and headed straight for his mom. Kyle was sat with her eating cake.

“Mom!” Logan called, tears streaming down his face. She opened her arms and he leapt onto her lap, sobbing. Kyle stopped chewing and stared at his brother in surprise. Other parents turned to see what was going on. Logan tried to speak but no words came from him. Kyle could almost sense something was seriously wrong. At that point, the animatronics jerked, and Kyle turned his attention to them. They returned to their normal movements, but it appeared that Freddy’s eyes were no longer there; just a black mass. The familiar blue came back into the animatronics eyes. Kyle’s heart thundered in shock.

“mom, I wanna go home,” he finally managed.

“Me too,” Logan whimpered.

“Okay, we’ll go home boys.”

Joanne picked up her backs and Logan and turned to leave. Kyle shoved the last of the cake in his mouth and followed his mom. Glancing back he saw the three animatronics seemingly staring at him, as well as a strange figure in the shadows. A sense of foreboding came over him and he ran to be close to his family.

 

July 26th 1997

Logan was happy to finally clock out of work and make his way home. He swung his keys on his finger as he walked through the police station car park towards his motorcycle. He was looking forward to seeing his puppy again. He sat on his cycle and just as he reached for his helmet, his phone pinged. Opening the phone he checked his messages. It was from his friend Michelle.

“How’s your new job going?,” she sent. Logan grinned. She’d gotten back into work herself a few months prior after having her first born child. He hadn’t met her yet but was looking forward to it.

“It’s okay I guess. Still a rookie (duh) but it’s not too bad,” He sent back. He then put on his helmet and started his cycle to head home.

Once through the front door, the pattering of tiny paws came rushing towards him and a tiny Doberman puppy launched herself at him.

“Whoa, hey there Lucy!” He chuckled, catching her. She began to lick his face excitedly, her short tail wagging quickly. “Hey, no biting,” he scolded, holding her out after a receiving a nip. She gave him puppy eyes and wagged her tail, her still floppy ears wobbling with her excited body wiggles. He chuckled and set her down, heading into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa, joined quickly by his tiny companion, then flicked on the TV. Nothing interesting came up for the most part, but one channel caught his eye. He flicked back to it.

“… Underway. The local Police Force are still looking for the Estranged William Afton, a suspect in the Murder of five young children ten years ago at the old Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria. Any leads into the matter are urged to be reported to the police immediately.”

Logan stared unseeingly at the TV, memories flooding back to him. The memories of seeing the child grabbed so brutally and then murdered in the most disgusting way he could imagine. He wanted to help deep down, but knew his memory was unclear. The man he saw that day wasn’t a man; he was a monster rabbit. And he couldn’t report that to the station, he’d look insane.

He changed channels again, only to come across an advert for the New Freddy Fazbear’s. He didn’t pay attention to the person speaking but he did take notice of the shiny, toy-like animatronics on the stage. He grunted in disgust.

“What have they done to poor Bonnie?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at the Bright blue, red cheeked rabbit. “He’s not a girl, Jeez. Although I do appreciate a Drag queen.” Freddy came up and Logan reeled his head back. “They made him even fatter! That bear needs to diet. Like Chica,” Then Chica came on screen. “I walked right into that one. So now they’re sexualising the chicken? What’s the world coming too?” he chuckled to himself. He flicked off the TV, having seen enough, and headed into his office.

He pulled out his notebook and a pen, ready to write. He held the pen to the paper, but he couldn’t begin to write. The haunting Memories of that fateful day would not leave his mind. He stared at the paper, his mind focusing on nothing but that murder. He frowned.

“Why can’t I stop thinking about this?” He growled. Lucy wined beside him and set her paws on his leg. He looked down at the dog. “I bet you’d be able to sniff this bastard out...” he trailed off, then looked out his window. “I could have died too,” he realised. His heart thundered at the idea of being shoved into one of those suits. As he stared out, thick black clouds rolled over the sky, and the first drops of rain began to fall. He looked down at his desk clock. It was only 8:30 but the overwhelming tiredness taking over him was too much. He put down his pen and headed into the bathroom for his nightly shower.

As he got out of the shower and made his way to his room, Logan froze. Half way through drying his hair he held still and slowly turned towards the stairs. A shadow was looming half way up the stairs. The unnerving thing was, he could see its eyes and teeth. Unable to move with fear, Logan stared down the thing intruding in his hallway. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. Unnerved and scared, he quickly ran into his room and shut the door, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He took a mental note to see his Doctor should he see another shadow figure in his hallway, and quickly got ready for bed.

After a restless night, Logan sat in his kitchen, staring at the Pop tarts and coffee in front of him. His appetite was practically non-existent. He didn’t have nightmares, or even dreams, but he was emotionally drained. His phone pinged but he ignored it. It was his day off work, but he was still up early. Lucy was still sleeping in her basket in the corridor. With a sigh, Logan held his head in his hands.

“What is wrong with me?” He asked himself. “Ever since that news report last night I just…. don’t feel right. Not to mention that damn shadow.” He shuddered, the image still fresh in his mind. Deciding to distract himself, he ate his breakfast and drank his coffee then got dressed. A good jog should keep him distracted. He whistled for Lucy, who was quickly on her feet.

“Now you stay close to me,” He said to the pup as he put on her collar. She had had all her vaccines already, and it would only be a few weeks until she could train as a police dog. Until then it was up to Logan to train her the basics. The two of them stepped out of the house. Despite it being midsummer, it was relatively cool outside but the day was yet to begin. Logan jogged down the pathway, Lucy trotting behind him happily, occasionally stopping to sniff or pee.

His feet carried him down an old path; past his childhood home. Realising where he was headed, he slowed down to a normal walk. He looked at the half-built mall to his left. Ten years ago he’d be walking down that path to get to Freddy Fazbear’s. He frowned.

“Why lead me here?” he asked no one in particular. He knew a couple of teenagers had been inside the mall recently, and they had received warning not to go in again. By the state of the building since then they hadn’t returned. Most likely scared off. Lucy’s black fur came into his vision and he realised she’d wondered too close to the mall. “Lucy!” He called, then clicked his tongue. “Come here girl,”

The dog paused to look back at him. She looked back at the building, gave a sniff, then ran back to him.

“Don’t do that, you scared me.” he scolded. She whined and then sat beside him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the mall for the longest time. “You’re not done yet, are you,” he grumbled.

“Hey Logan!” A familiar voice called. Logan looked to see his brother pull up. “Did you hear, they finally caught Afton!”

“What? But it was on the news last night,”

“Remember those kids that kept sneaking in? They found him, dead.”

“Are you for real?” Logan asked, bewildered.

“Yup. Apparently he was terrorising them in that old Bonnie suit, and the springlocks went off and killed him.” Kyle explained. “At least that’s what the kids said.”

“Holy crap. What a way to go,”

“Yea well, serves the bastard right.” Kyle shrugged. “Besides, sweet revenge for the kids he killed,”

“Starting with the one I saw,” Logan grumbled. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t you tell the Chief about that?” He asked. Logan shook his head.

“To be honest I managed to forget about it until that report last night. Still, I don’t feel like justice has been served just yet.” Logan confessed. Kyle leaned back in his seat.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Logan shrugged, not wanting to say anything. Then again Kyle was his brother.

“I saw something in my hallway last night. It looked like Bonnie, the new one, only it was just black, like a shadow, and I could see its eyes and teeth. Just white dots… it scared the crap out of me.”

“Dude I think your hallucinating,” Kyle commented. Logan shook his head.

“Maybe, but it was so real. I could sense it was there before I looked over to it. Not to mention I was drawn here…. I don’t know why, but I think it has something to do with those murders.”

“Dude your crazy.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “But I’m willing to help you out,”

Logan smiled. “Thanks bro.”

“No problem,”

 

Logan stood with his hands in his pockets outside the New Pizzeria. There had been an attack on the nightshift security guard. Jeremy Fitzgerald had been hired to work there, and not a week later he got into trouble. The animatronics had a security feature which included a database of criminals. Apparently they’d mistaken this Fitzgerald for a criminal and attack him. Or that’s what the others deduced. Logan knew that wasn’t the case though.

The old animatronics had been moved to the new pizzeria for spare parts and something was niggling at him that it was those animatronics that had attacked. He could sense they were haunted. Even though Afton was in fact dead, he felt that the children were still unable to rest.

“Logan,” Chief Brooks’ voice caught his attention. “I’m putting Jacobs on this case,” He said. Logan blinked. Did the Chief see though his shell? “I want you undercover,”

“Sir?” Logan looked confusedly at the man.

“They’re opening up a new horror attraction based around this cursed Pizzeria, and they’re looking for someone to be the night guard.”

Logan’s heart thundered. He did not like the sound of this at all.

“I want you to take the position. It might do you some good to do something less stressful.”

“I uh, Understand sir,” Logan gave in. He had been working hard the past few days and a chance to relax while still earning his pay was appealing.

 

Logan took the job, despite his conscience screaming at him. The building was definitely horror themed, with the masks of the animatronics everywhere. There was even a Freddy torso outside his office. He shuddered. The first night went by smoothly, issues with equipment or anything. But this time they had found an old animatronic and it was set to roam free during the night. For the first two hours everything was fine. Until something came up on the monitor. Logan quickly leaned forward to look at the screen. In one of the cameras he could make out the shape of a half broken Bonnie with bright eyes and apparently more teeth. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared again.

Logan frantically flicked through the screens until he found the animatronic again; in the vents. He reflexively shut the vent the animatronic was in. He put the camera to one side to check his surroundings. In the glass window ahead of him he saw Freddy limping past, and then disappear. He reeled his head back in surprise. Suddenly there was a ghostly scream and Freddy launched at him at the same moment. Logan almost screamed when he realised it was an hallucination. He breathed heavily and brought up the panel to reset the ventilation systems.

The process continued throughout the night, with scares from the other animatronics too. Each night, Logan was terrified to return, but did so anyway. The process continued every night, growing increasingly harder each time. And there were several times the Springtrap, as he dubbed, almost got him. When those events happened, he just stared at the animatronic either through the window or the door until 6am came and the animatronic disappeared.

Sunday night was his last night there, and the lack of sleep was getting to him. Despite the vents being clear most of the time, Logan kept seeing shadows and other people in the building. At around 3am he lost track of Springtrap on the cameras and was left to listen closely, should the animatronic turn up in his office.

Finally he set sights on the animatronic. It was once again at his door, peering its head around the corner. Logan kept his eyes on it, too scared to find out what would happen should he turn away. A rancid smell crept towards his nose, and Logan crunched his face at the scent. The animatronic’s eyes turned white. Logan shuddered. What the hell did this thing want with him? He narrowed his eyes at the thing, then widened them again at something he noticed. The small was coming from the animatronic.

It distinctly smelled like rotting flesh. He could barely make out the shape of a human jaw between the animatronic’s jaws and in the part of its arm he could see, he noticed what looked like flesh. At that point he remembered what Kyle told him.

“ _Old Bonnie suit. The springlocks went off and killed him,”_

“You’re William Afton,” he said slowly. “Your supposed to be dead!”

There was no response from the animatronic, as expected. Logan narrowed his eyes. “You wanted me here didn’t you? I know it was you that killed those kids! I saw you that night! You were already caught by those teenagers! You’re dead!  What could you possibly want with me?” 

Still no response.

“if this is so I don’t report anything it doesn’t make a difference! You are dead goddamnit! Killing me wont turn back time!” Logan growled, getting angry. “The hell do you want from me!”

Suddenly the animatronic launched at him. Logan gasped and quickly dived out of his chair, narrowly avoiding Springtrap. It growled and lunged at him again. Once more Logan leapt out the way, this time Springtrap crashed into the desk with a clatter. Logan stepped slowly out of the room, staring at the animatronic. It looked up at him menacingly and quickly got back onto its feet.

Logan turned and sprinted down the corridor, knocking things over in the hopes of slowing down the creature. He came to the exit and banged on the door. Behind him Springtrap’s cry could be heard and he spun around to see it marching towards him.

“I’m so dead,” Logan grumbled. Springtrap lunged again, this time catching Logan’s face as he dived out the way. Logan cried out and shuffled back on the ground, clutching his face. The animatronic came at him again. Logan hesitated a moment too long and he felt hands around his throat and was lifted into the air. He struggled in the animatronic’s grip, clutching its wrist, catching his fingers on the metal endoskeleton. He could feel the blood pooling off his face and his eye threatening to give out. He wriggled around, flailing his legs in a vain attempt to get free from the monstrosity.

Springtrap lifted the mask off, revealing a decaying skeleton beneath, stained with blood. Logan could feel his energy being sapped by the struggle he was putting up against the beast. Once again Springtrap screamed at him and he flinched.

“Let me go!” He wheezed. “This wont do you any good!”

“ _You were my last target,”_ a voice spoke. Logan stopped struggling and stared at the animatronic. “ _You saw too much. I’m already dead, but I want you to suffer like I did,”_

“No! No!” Logan screamed. He felt himself carried through the building and then thrown to the floor. He grasped his throat, gasping for breath. A red bottle caught his eye. “Kerosene...” he whispered then crawled towards it. Springtap turned around and forced his foot down on Logan’s outstretched hand. A sickening crack filled the room and Logan cried out in agony. He clutched his broken hand once Springtrap lifted his foot. Once again he made for the Kerosene bottle, and this time he avoided Springtrap’s foot. 

“Burn in hell you bastard!” Logan yelled, throwing the bottle at the animatronic with full force. The bottle popped with the force of the throw, covering Springtrap and the floor with the liquid. Logan covered his face as some of it splashed in his directions. He called out in agony as he was suddenly grabbed by the foot and flung across the room, blacking out.

When he came too, he couldn’t feel anything but one arm and one leg. Springtrap was nowhere in sight. Beside him, Logan spotted an axe and picked it up, struggling to his feet. He felt for the lighter in his pocket, relieved to find it instantly. He limped through the corridor, looking around for the animatronic. He stumbled across a mop that had also been covered in Kerosene, and picked it up. Continuing through the building, Logan held back his panic as best as he could; hallucinating crept up everywhere, a few of them attempting to scare him but none succeeding very well.

“Springtrap!” he eventually yelled once he reached the office. “Come and get me you stinking asshole!”

Axe in one hand, mop in the other, Logan stood ready to take on the animatronic. It marched around a corner, armed with nothing but an empty suit; the old Fredbear suit.

“I know your plan, and it wont work!” He tossed the axe at the animatronic, and it stuck fast into the animatronic’s shoulder, earning an outraged cry. It dropped the other suit and lunged at Logan, still with the axe in its shoulder. Logan swung the mop around and smacked the animatronic in the head, causing it to stumble. He reached into his pocket while it was distracted and grabbed his lighter.

“Come on you stupid thing, light!” he cursed, the lighter refusing to spark. Eventually it came on, but he was knocked backwards by the animatronic. It pinned him to the wall and removed the axe from its shoulder.

“ _You’ll pay for that!”_ it hissed, raising the axe. Logan stared past the animatronic at the flames behind them. Springtrap turned its head. The lighter had caught the mop and engulfed it in flames. Springtrap’s tracks caught fire and the stream of fire reached the two of them. A horrifiying scream came from the animatronic as Springtrap stumbled back, engulfed in flames. The walls began to catch fire, and Logan found himself trapped between two flaming walls. He backed up slowly. Springtrap wasn’t down just yet. He slowly marched towards Logan, pieces of the suit melting off and revealing more of the endoskeleton. Flesh dropped from the skeleton as it melted and the ignited animatronic came unnervingly close to Logan. 

The heat of the flames lapped at his face, but he could do nothing about it. Suddenly everything stopped. Logan slowly turned to his right, where a gas pipe had collapsed. The flames were slowly creeping closer.

Without thinking, Logan shoved past the flaming robot, ignoring the flames licking at him, and pelted through the corridor towards to the exit. He kicked at it frantically until finally it gave out and collapsed. Logan sprinted as fast as he could out of the door. Just moments later an explosion erupted behind him, tossing him forward to the ground.

After a few moments of pure daze, Logan rolled onto his back and watched as the horror attraction burned slowly. Police and fire brigade sirens could be heard in the background, but all Logan could focus on was the fire that could have claimed him, but instead had somehow saved his life. Springtrap’s face lingered in the flames, staring him down, before it melted to the ground.

The last thing Logan saw was the friendly face of his own brother with another paramedic.


End file.
